fate_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Come To The Dark Side
Plot Morgana hires two boys called Graham and Joe to try and trick the goodies into going to the dark side, but Lyndsey falls for the trap after an arguement when she causes pranks on the goodies. Possible Script (Usual Opening theme) (The camera pans down to Villian HQ, where it shows Morgana on Baboon's chair while talking to new allies Graham and Joe.) Morgana: '''You see villians, why can't you be more like Graham and Joe? '''Barney: Errr Morgana..if you have them two...does that mean we've all lost our jobs? Morgana: (shouts) No! you idiot! they are my two new allies Graham: So miss...what job would you like us to do? Morgana: Trick the goodies into going into the dark side Graham: Your wish is our command, come on Joe (Meanwhile at Goodie HQ..Lyndsey is sent to post something but puts it a bin instead) Fiona: Oh Lyndsey and Woody, can you post this please? Lyndsey and Woody: Sure! (as Fiona walks away, Lyndsey and Woody decides to play a prank) (Near a postbox, They reads the letter so decides to put it in the bin) Lyndsey: (Walking with the letter) Who would Fiona post a letter to? (then reads it) Dear Mr Hongpong, The University of Amazing Aliens? why would she wanna study that rubbish? (looks at the bin) Well, it's not like she wants to meet aliens, cause Betty knows alot of aliens! Oh! and she threw away my letter to Santa when i was one! (Later that day...Lyndsey decides to prank call Daffy who has volentrerd at Big Burgers, then pranks Draco) Woody: So bored! Who can we prank next? (thinks of Daffy) Lyndsey: I think a prank call to Big Burgers should do it! (Daffy's phone rings) Daffy: Hello? Lyndsey: Hello, is this Big Burgers? Daffy: Yes, can i take your order? Lyndsey: Well...I would like 2 burgers please, but with no buns. Hrmm..fries, but nice and golden, soft in the middle!, a large Orange juice with excatly 6 ice cubes, the cubes can not melt, or i will send it back!, hrmm what else? oh yeah, a big bowl of fresh..and i MEAN fresh ice cream with caramel wafer bits and chocolate sauce with excatly 2 flakes inside. Can i pick it up? Daffy: Sure, is that all? hang on! Burgers with no buns!? Lyndsey: Yep! (turns phone off) Now my next victim....Draco Malfoy! (As Draco walks into a room, a bucket falls on his head and loads of grease and feathers blow on him thanks to a fan) Atomic Betty: I love your locket, Where did you find that? Melody: I found it in the sea, my grandfather gave it to me as a baby but when Morgana showed up they got rid of it..until i found it. Atomic Betty: What's Morgana got against your family anyway? Melody; Because we are royals, and my grandfather's main enemy was a seawitch called Ursula, who was after his magic trident then after she died Morgana took over..and tricking me in the process. (Lyndsey then walks in and accidenly puts an heavy box on top of Melody's locket it cracks it.) Lyndsey: (struggling with box) This box is so heavy (Locket cracks) Melody: Noooo!!...my locket Lyndsey: What? Atomic Betty: Melody's locket is under there! Lyndsey: Oops! sorry (then tries to laugh) Melody: (angry) Lyndsey! you did that on purpose Lyndsey: No i didnt!, I said i was sorry! Melody: Go Away! Lyndsey: Oh fine then! sulk all you want...it's ugly anyway, it gives you an headache even looking at it! (As Lyndsey walks she bumps into Daphne who is holding a glass of juice) Daphne: Lyndsey watch out!! Lyndsey: Sorry Daphne! Daphne: My favorite dress...ruiend! (Daffy returns, to be frustrated the the nuisence prankster) Daffy: I hated that job! all i had was this nuisence prank caller ordering large amounts of food, then promising to get it but dont turn up! (Lyndsey starts laughing) Daffy: What's so funny?...it was you wasn't it? Lyndsey: (laughing) I was dying to laugh during that call! Burger with no buns!. Draco: You put that bucket there didn't you? you've been pranking us all day! Lyndsey: I just wanted to lighten up the mood! it's so dull here, and who wants to study aliens anyway! Melody: Just go Lyndsey! Lyndsey: (Outside talking to herself) Who needs them anyway? i can get better friends (Meanwhile in the woods..Graham and Joe head to find the Goodies) Joe: So where are we going Graham? Graham: To find the goodies where else? Joe: So what happens when we capture all the goodies then? Graham: Probobly a nice large beer (Joe spots Lyndsey walking alone in the same woods) Joe: Is that a goodie? Graham: Marvallous!...We'll trick her into thinking we are homeless then take her to the villians Joe: (smiling and nodding) Good plan Graham (Graham and Joe pretend to look homeless) Lyndsey: Are you guys ok? you look freezing Graham: We're homeless, cold and hungry Lyndsey: Oh, i dont have any food on me but i know a diner around, have a burger (giggles)..on me Joe: Oh thanks Graham: Whats your name kid? Lyndsey: Lyndsey...whats yours? Graham: I'm Graham and this is Joe Lyndsey: So..how long have you been homeless for? not too long i hope! Joe: For about 2 weeks...so where's this diner then Lyndsey? Lyndsey: Just this......(Graham interupts) Graham: I saw a nearby cafe around, shall we get some drinks im parshed! (Lyndsey looks confused) (Meanwhile at goodie HQ, Melody regrets shouting at Lyndsey and starts to look for her with Henry) Henry; Are you ok Mel? Melody: No...i was so angry with Lyndsey for breaking my locket so i told her to go..but i regret it now, we've gotta find her. Henry: Where did she go? Melody: Out! i dont know where? (While talking to Graham and Joe, they ask why she was alone in the woods) Graham: So..err, Lyndsey...Why was you alone back in the woods there? Joe: Yeah tell us! Lyndsey; Well...i had an arguement with my friends...all because of i pranked them! so i left, they dont need me anyway and i certainly dont need them! Graham: Well you've got us then haven't you? you dont need those spiteful losers Lyndsey; I guess your'e right! so where's this cafe then? Graham: This way...ladies first Lyndsey: Oh Thanks (Graham then smirks to Joe) (Meanwhile in the woods...Henry and Melody try to find Lyndsey) Henry/Melody: (shout) Lyndsey Henry: (shouts) Lyndsey where are you silly muppet! Melody: Dont be Horrid Henry...hey whats this? Henry; It looks like a villians card...She must had bumped into a villian Melody: Footprints...theres three here...lets follow them (Graham, Joe and Lyndsey reach the "cafe", but when they open the door it is a mid lit room with the villians inside) Graham: We're here now..how about we let Lyndsey open the door shall we Lyndsey: (Looking in the room) The Villians? (Then looks at the boys) Graham: Gotcha! (The the boys push Lyndsey inside) (Henry and Melody enter a shop where a lady spotted Lyndsey with two chubby boys) Melody: Excuse me, have you seen a girl walk pass..about this height, shoulder-length brown hair.. Henry: And smells like poo...(Laughs) Melody: (Nudging Henry) Henry! pink top...purple skirt? Lady; Yes i did...with two piggy looking boys...one tall, one small...i think they said they was taking her to a cafe Henry: Cafe? But the cafe is abandoned, no ones been in there in years! Melody: We gotta get there and save her, she could be in trouble! Thanks a lot miss.. (With Lyndsey in the middle and villians around her, they sing a song of evil) Morgana: (eviliy laughs) You didn't expect that did you Lyndsey? Lyndsey: (talking to Graham and Joe) You tricked me! Graham: (walking around her) Oh Lyndsey...will you ever learn? your friends hate you..we can be your new ones. You said you dont need them anymore, is that right? Lyndsey: I was angry...and you used that to get me here! Joe: You should come to the dark side Graham: (sings) Lyndsey...You came to us for a reason, It's a choice between good and evil. So choose BAD! So come and join the dark side! we all know you want too...come and join the dark side will make you powerfull, wealthy and of course bad (Laughs) You will get to rule..crush everyone you hate Joe: (sings) And everyone else.... Villians/Graham/Joe: (Sings) So come to the dark side.... Morgana: Well?!! (Lyndsey runs away) Morgana: (shouts) Well dont just stand there get her! (As they are about to chase her, Henry and Melody enter and tell Lyndsey to run back to Goodie HQ) Henry: Hey! Leave her alone..she's our friend. Joe: Oh Look who it is...it's the friends that hate her Henry: Melody! Go and find Lyndsey...i'll keep these bozos distracted....(Talking to villians)You want a piece of Henry..well come and get me! (As Lyndsey hides behind a stack of boxes, Melody comes behind her and tells her to run back to goodie hideout) Lyndsey: (Out of breath) Melody: Lyndsey! Lyndsey: Melody! How did you get here? How did you find me? Melody; Long story...im sorry for telling you to go, you are a close dear friend and i hate to see you hurt or unhappy Lyndsey: Im sorry too, i'll get your locket fixed and i'll dry clean Daphne's dress, By the way did you come here alone? (Both start to run to exit door) Melody: No, Henry's out dealing with the villians..so who are the two piggy boys? Lyndsey; Graham and Joe...they were hiding in the woods, pretending to be homeless, i thought they were nice but i got that wrong! (They bump into Henry..) Henry: Cool youv'e found her...lets go (After stuck in gunk, Morgana kicks out Graham and Joe and when they land outside, the police show up) Morgana: You pair of idiots...get out! you are no longer members of the villians. Joe ''':(On the floor ouside) Well at least we got to be evil for one day '''Graham (On the floor) Oh shut up! Police officer: Oh please...come one, your both going to the slammer Joe; Ohhh the slammer (Graham kicks Joe) (End of Episode)